


Call on Me...Maybe

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Greenlee gets help from a risky source





	Call on Me...Maybe

It was just his luck to find her when the world caved in around her.  
  
As she tried to hide tears, he sat beside her on the park bench, “Guessing Ryan knows everything?”  
  
“No, I didn’t tell him or Madison about your role in all of this. Happy?” Dabbing at her cheeks, she growled when she found nothing on her Kleenex.  
  
“Here.” Scott took it from her hand, wiping the mascara trails from her cheeks and getting her back to some kind of normal, “All better.”  
  
Greenlee game him a small smile, gladly accepting the hug he offered soon afterward.


End file.
